Heart
|user = Ruki Makino|namesake = Heart (American rock band)|destpower = A|speed = B|range = C|durability = C|precision = B|potential = A}}Heart '''( ) is the Stand of Ruki Makino, featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. Appearance & Personality Heart manifests as a humanoid Stand with its physique, height, and weight proportionate to its mistress. The most prominent accessory is its witch hat, crooked along the top with chime bell on the tip, a ying-yang symbol around, and the brim decorated by some sort of Celtic-inspired pattern. It dons spiked choker, holding an amethyst brooch on the center, around its neck and its connected to the cape behind. As for the cape itself, the length is enough to cover its body, bright violet flames constantly ablaze along the sides and bottom regions for mere aesthetics. Heart has epaulets defined by a intricate scrollwork that glow an ominous color of violet and both have definite curved points. Heart sports long detached bell sleeves ending in a tattered style which also ignites in purplish flames whenever taking direct combat. Heart is said to be the very embodiment of Ruki's aggressive and hotheaded nature, willing to land the first strike by means of a literal sucker punch to the enemy's face. It is also responsible for "cursing" Ruki with a neverending stroke of bad luck, bringing events ending in harm and tragedy sporadically wherever she goes. Abilities '''Supernatural Strength Heart is exceptionally strong, even without the need of using its gravity-based powers. The extent of its physical prowess can go to such lengths as reducing a speeding vehicle in mere seconds, bringing a tree down in one chop, and even bending some of the toughest materials in the same manner of bending sticks. With the aid of its latent gravity control, Heart's punches can generate small quakes along the ground to topple enemies to the ground. Gravity Nullification Heart slams the ground to create an invisible dome spanning about a maximum of 20 meters that anything inside its range will be floating in midair. Ruki can choose a specific object or person to be spared from the effects of the dome, as well as halt the free-floating of an object/person affected in one place. The gravitational force is enough to completely immobilize people as they seem incapable of performing the simple actions such as moving their legs or clenching their fingers. Projectile-based attacks will be sent into an eccentric pattern once they are inside the dome's range and because of their eccentric trajectory, they are one of the few things Heart cannot halt their actions in zero gravity. Another flaw is that the dome doesn't provide extra defense against a good number of Stand abilities, motivating the user into keeping complete awareness within the anti-gravity dome. Twister Heart spins a weak gravitational force to gather oxygen molecules along the air, resulting in a human-sized twister that will suck anything in its vacuum and force them out at exceeding velocities enough to land collateral damage in the user's surroundings, including her own allies. It's not only oxygen a gravity spiral can also coalesce, Ruki focused gravity to gather hydrogen molecules from water to generate whirlpools having the intensity to cut through human flesh as if they were paper. Bad Luck Charm Heart's mere presence alone brings misfortune wherever Ruki goes, sporadically leading to a streak of either minor or significant happenings ending in harm, tragedy or, in rare cases, death occurring within her surroundings. Although the ability is far beyond her control, it has a 50% chance of how intense an accident could occur under specific conditions based on the environment; such as those she recalled during her international trips of an old lady who was sent to the hospital after being hit by a speeding car which happened near to the hotel she's staying in back at Egypt. Even with its bad luck "cursing" Ruki, her ingenuity lead her to devise careful advantage with its gravity-based abilities to prevent further disasters, thus giving more than enough time to spend genuine moments with her children.Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Crossover Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand